C'est mon anniversaire
by RogueMalefoy
Summary: Petit OS sur l'anniversaire de Drago vu que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui :) Enjoy


_OoOoOoOoOo_

 _Petite note de l'auteur, alias moi-même. Cet OS se situe donc à notre époque, mais le contexte est le même que dans les livres. Donc au lieu d'avoir la trentaine, notre petit sang pur à 17 ans, question de facilité rapport aux dates et aux jours de la semaine. J'ai donc écrit cet OS pour rendre "hommage" à Drago vu que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui comme vous l'aurez donc compris._

 _Enjoy ^^_

 _RogueMalefoy_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **C'est mon anniversaire.**

 _Dimanche 5 juin 2016_

 _11h42_

 _Manoir des Malefoys_

 _Wiltshire_

J'ouvre les yeux et j'ai un étrange pressentiment. Je sais pas c'est comme ça. Bref. Je sens avoir oublié un truc mais je sais pas quoi. Non je ne sais pas quoi. Vous êtes cons, j'ai dis _je sens avoir oublié un truc_. Donc si j'emploie le verbe « oublier » c'est que je sais pas ce que c'est rhoo ! Ah ces moldus je vous jure...

Bref. Ne me chauffez pas dès le matin.

Je me lève et regarde mon corps magnifique dans la glace. Et oui les filles, même au réveil les Malefoys sont parfait. C'est le sang pur qui fait ça que voulez-vous. Prenez par exemple la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'est Granger. Imaginez la voir au réveil avec ses dents en avant et ses cheveux qui ressemble étrangement à ceux d'Hagrid. Dégueu non ? Ou encore les Weasley, n'importe lequel je m'en fiche, de toutes façons ils sont tellement nombreux qu'un de plus ou un de moins ça fera pas la différence. Imaginez donc ces Traitres à leurs sangs, au réveil, leurs cheveux couleur vomi périmé dans tout les sens, et leur yeux tout gonflés. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'odeur.

Ah vous étiez en train de manger ? Ne me remerciez pas.

Donc bon tout ça pour dire que je suis beau. Non pas beau, plus que ça.

Je descend les escaliers de mon Manoir pendant qu'un de mes elfes prépare la table. J'ignore où sont mes parents. Je me dirige vers la table principale et attend que l'on me serve mon repas. Un elfe arrive avec mon petit déjeuner habituel sur un plateau et le dépose sur le table. Je commence à manger et aperçois une lettre sous mon assiette. Je l'ouvre.

 _Mon cher fils,_

 _Tu es seul ce matin au Manoir, nous sommes chez des amis à ta mère et nous n'avons pas voulu te réveiller pour ton anniversaire. Bon anniversaire d'ailleurs, nous t'offrirons tes cadeaux à notre retour._

 _Tu as un goûter prévu à 16h chez les Zabinis, donc habilles-toi convenablement._

 _Bonne journée.  
Lucius Malefoy._

Ah oui. J'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui. Je suis majeur. C'était donc ça.

Un goûter d'anniversaire ?! Pour ma majorité ?! Non mais vraiment. Merci Père. Merci. « Habilles-toi convenablement » ?! Je suis toujours habillé convenablement. Et même si on me mettait sur le dos des vêtements non convenables, je serais quand même mieux que quiconque.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Dimanche 5 Juin 2016_

 _16h06_

 _Manoir des Zabinis_

 _Liverpool_

J'arrive dans le jardin de Blaise et je vois que tout est déjà installé. Des bacs de nourritures, une table, des chaises, et des invités sur les chaises aussi. Je reconnais parmi eux tout mes esclaves de Serpentard et les personnes pour qui j'ai un minimum de respect. Comme Blaise. C'est tout en fait. Mais vu que je m'installe à la table ça fais deux personnes que je respecte.

\- Bon anniversaire mec ! Me dis Blaise avec une tape dans le dos

\- Merci

\- T'es majeur, tu vas pouvoir boire de l'alcool et aller dans les bars à putes !

\- Je le faisais déjà avant ça.

\- Pas faux, pas faux, rigola-t-il.

On mange. On boit, mais je reste raisonnable.

J'ouvres des paquets et je reçois des accessoires à balais, des livres de Quidditch et d'autres choses. Je m'ennuie un peu. Deux heures plus tard je rentre chez moi.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Dimanche 5 Juin 2016_

 _18h29_

 _Manoir des Malefoys_

 _Wiltshire_

\- Ah mon fils ! Tu es rentré ! S'exclama Mère

\- As-tu passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Père

\- Oui Père.

\- Bien, nous avons plusieurs choses à t'annoncer.

\- Entendu.

\- J'ai réussis à te décrocher un emploi stable et honorable au Ministère dans le département des fraudes fiscales magiques.

\- Merci Père.

\- Tu commences lundi 13. Avec ta mère nous célébrons notre trentième anniversaire de mariage le mois prochain. Une fête sera donc organisée. Et tu es donc convié en tant que garçons d'honneur. Tu profiteras de cette petite fête pour te chercher une femme. Nous avons invité les plus beaux partis d'Angleterre. Certaines devraient te convenir.

\- Bien Père.

\- Tes cadeaux sont dans ta chambre.

\- Merci Père.

\- Une dernière chose Drago.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas voir un petit frère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Alooooors? Cette petite fin? Vous avez aimé? C'était chiant? Drôle? Laissez moi des Reviews ! XX_


End file.
